Why Am I Bleeding?
by Amethyst Rose Chance
Summary: Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any mean, To achieve their ends." Will Anna figure out the scars and pains that come with being a Malfoy child that is destine to be --- Will her parents ever except her?R


**Ok Yeah. . . . I have never really been a good author and such so i am trying a new way to make my stories more open. When there is something you dont understand (that might be my fault. Ok not might, it probably is) Open your mind. Use your mind to put what you want in there. PM me to show me what you added. I might even use your wrighting style (with your permission) and throw some of it in my story! lol**

**Anyways, I know Draco doesnt have a sister. In my mind, he does. I have a bunch of random twist ready to be put in. So, dont expect the expected!!! Never do! Life lesson there, people!!!! lol **

"Anna, Come!" My father said. I hurried my pace, "Yes, Father." I said. My mother walked silently by my father. My brother walked ahead of them beside Professor Snape.

My brother and I are fraternal twins. My brother, Draco Malfoy, is on a mission for the Dark Lord. They wouldn't tell me a word about it. I just go to school and be teated like a House Elf, basically. My parents see no potential for me. Only Draco. My parents are so sexist. . . .

I kept quiet the enter walk. As I was walking, I felt someone following me. I paused and looked over my shoulder. I saw the tip of a shoe behind an arch way. I walked back up the three stone steps and I took the tip of my shoe and kicked the other person's shoe.

They gasp. I stepped around the corner. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were pressed up against the wall.

"What are you doing!" I hissed. "Uh.. Playing hide and seek with Ginny!" Ron said. "You are so pathetic, Weasley! I know you and Potter were following my family and intentionally ease drop on Draco. When something doesn't involve you, you shouldn't take part! Well, I'm shocked Granger is taking part! You all sicken me! If you don't keep your distance, it will on benefit me!" I hissed at them. I turned on my heel and glided away. I was very angry.

I rushed quickly to back to my family, hoping they didn't notice my absence.

"Where did you go?" My father asked. "Oh, I just dropped my wand.." I lied. Dropping my wand was possible. I had my wand in my boots with the leg on my jeans over it.

"Then, who were you talking to?" He asked. "Um, I saw someone I knew and I just thought I'd say hello." I answered.

"Oh. Very well." My father was most defiantly not convinced.

I waited outside the building while, My parents, Draco and a few others had a meeting about Draco's mission. I sat on the bench outside. I had my wand out, toying with it in my hands.

Then, I saw a hand reaching down towards me. I looked up to see Draco smiling at me. He was so cocky. "Come on, Sister." He said. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. I slid my wand back into my boot.

Draco told me to ignore Mother and Father when they said I couldn't walk with him. I hardly ever got to see Draco. We were so close and the best of friends. We always could trust one another.

"Anna, Draco, wait." Mother said. We stopped and turned. "Your things are already on the Hogwarts express. So, grab on." Mother said. Draco and I joined hands. Mother rested her hand on Draco's shoulder, while her other one was on Father's shoulder.

Then, we were at the train station. Mother and Father sent us on the train. Draco and I immediately went to where the Slytherin's meet. We sat down on booth with two others.

I sat beside Draco. We were enjoying ourselves, until the room filled with black thick smoke. Draco and I jumped to our feet, wands out. We stood back to back.

"Its probably just those Weasley boys again. Calm down." Blaise said. "You both overreact too much." Pansy noted. Hesitantly, we sat down. I noticed Draco eyeing the luggage bar above our heads. Then, I saw what he saw. I will kill Potter if Draco doesn't beat me to the punch.

Draco started ranting on about Hogwarts. He hates that place. I really don't mind Hogwarts, but it bothers me when my brother is unhappy. Our twin telepathy is very strong.

The train slowed. "Finally!" A girl from the other side of the room said.

I stood and grabbed my bag. "Come on, Draco." I said as we stood. "You go on. I'll be there in a minute." He muttered. "Hurry up then." I said and got of the train. A few minutes later, Draco came. "Finally." I mumbled.

"Potter gets on my last nerve." He hissed so low only I could hear. I nodded. We both walked over to an impatient Professor Snape.

A while later, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter came. "Nice nose, Potter!" Draco yelled. We turned and strolled away into the woods. I really don't like Potter. I wish I could have kicked him too.

We walked back to the castle. We went in and to the Dinning Hall and took our seats at the Slytherin table. They had already finished sorting the first years. I sat down with Draco on one side of me and my boyfriend on the other. Draco doesn't know Terence and I are dating, he would flip.

The hat was already saying the poems he 'wrote' for each house.

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means - To achieve their ends."_

I talked softly along with the hat when it said the Slytherin poem. Draco looked at me. "Was that you?" He asked. I nodded in response. "You memorized that?" He asked. "Not purposely. First time I heard it, I guess it kinda stuck." I shrugged.

Draco started to turn away. Then, Dumbledore sent us off to bed. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Terence and I stood. As a group, we walked to Slytherin.

We joked the enter time. Pansy and I tried to push Draco off the stair case when it was moving. It didn't work. Sadly. . .

Once inside the common room, Pansy went to bed. She had a long day. She had to fly by broom stick for like an hour then wait another hour for the train plus the train ride. Draco walked over by the book case and was looking for something to read. Blaise was with him.

Terence and I sat together on the couch. "How was your summer?" He asked. "Eh. Parents will be parents I guess. How was yours?" I asked. "Good. I missed you, though." He smiled. "Aw, I missed you too." I smiled at him. "Did you ever get my letters?" He asked. "Yeah. I wrote back to them. Didn't you get any?" I asked. Terence was only a year older than me and the hottest guy in Slytherin.

"One." He mumbled. "I sent several. Well, Anina must have lost them or something." I said. Anina is the name of my owl.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "What are you doing?" Draco asked. I looked up, Draco was standing right in front of us. I swear he is like a mouse sometimes. He was on the other side of the forty foot room a minute ago.

I glared at him. "Privacy, please!" I said. "No! I have a right to know why you are thinking about snogging!" Draco said. "Well, you aren't in ever little detail of my life, Draco! I can keep you out entirely if I want too!" I stood to face him.

"You don't scare me, Annabel." He said. "Don't ever call me that again!" I said. "Listen, you just leave Terence alone! I'm sure he doesn't like you anyways!" Draco said. "Oh he doesn't, does he? Well that explains why he has dated me for three years!" I said. Draco flinched.

"Whatever, Draco. Your pathetic," I paused and turned my attention to Terence. "Night, Terence. We'll talk some more in the morning." I smiled at him before running to the girls dormitory.

I walked in to the bathroom. I grabbed my brush and started brushing out my long brown hair. I have a short and skinny frame. Pale face with a high jaw bone. Bright blue eyes that could sting you and read you like a book. I know. I have brown hair. I take after my Aunt Bellatrix. She had brown hair, but dyed it black.

I put on my night clothes and walked to the bed area. Pansy was sitting on hers. "Hey." I said as I sat down on my bed, the one right next to hers.

"Why were you guys arguing?" She asked. "You heard?" I asked. "Kinda. I could hear voices, but they were so muffled I couldn't understand them." She said. "Draco just found out about me and Terence." I mumbled.

"What were you guys doing?" She asked. "He kissed my cheek and Draco saw." I said. "Was he in the same room?" Pansy asked. "Yeah." I said. "You guys are very stupid." She said. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Night, Anna." Pansy said and closed her curtains. "Night, Pansy." I said and closed mine. As I laid in bed, I realized this is Terence's last year a Hogwarts.

I soon fell asleep, even though i felt a sting of trouble that taunted my mind for the entire night. Lovely. . . .

**Well, yup. R&R, but review before you have some relaxation! lol XD**


End file.
